Unassured
by SerenePhenix
Summary: Il allaient avoir un match important contre une autre équipe dans quelque jours et Riko avait clairifié que l'entraînement avait priorité. Alors, où était passé leur joueur fantôme?


**Unassured**

_Un Kuroko no Basket OS par Cameco aka. SerenePhenix_

* * *

La journée commença comme tous les jours pour les titulaires du lycée Seirin. Comme chaque jeudi les premiers et secondes appartenant au club de basket suivaient leurs cours n'attendant que le moment quand la cloche aura sonné pour les laisser aller dans leur gymnase afin de se préparer pour un match d'amitié avec un autre lycée qui plus d'une fois déjà avait organisé tel dans le passé.

Riko, coach d'un tempérament flamboyant, était déjà assise sur une des banques dans la salle, contemplant les nouveaux tactiques de jeu qu'elle voulait essayer avec Kagami et Kuroko. Les deux rookies de l'équipe avaient besoin de travailler encore plus ensemble pour ce match car leur adversaires connaissaient bien leur façon de jouer. La même chose s'appliqua bien sûr pour eux aussi.

Elle sourit quand les garçon sortirent des vestiaires et se mettaient en ligne tout en discutant quelle genre d'entrainement Riko avait prévu pour eux. Kagami avec ses cheveux d'un rouge foncé et sa taille énorme se faisait tout de suite apercevoir par son entraîneur.

- "D'accord les gars!", la haute voix de la jeune femme taisa les hommes d'un coup et Riko savait qu'elle avait leur attention, "Vous savez que dimanche on fera face à l'équipe de Shinko."  
La plupart hocha la tête en geste de oui alors que les nouveaux venus continuèrent à écouter ce que leur coach avait à dire.

-"Bien que ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on joue contre eux, on a aucune raison de ne pas les prendre au sérieux! Tout comme nous, ils auront des nouveaux joueurs dont on ne connait pas les affinités.", elle jetta un regard vers le capitaine Junpei Hyuga et il lui fit comprendre qu'il en était déjà bien conscient, "Alors, pour aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé un petit entraînement spécial. Après tout, Shinko est bien connu pour sa défense."

Un air déterminé entoura son équipe et Riko leur donna un sourire satisfait. Si seulement sa pouvait être ainsi tous les jours.

-" Okay, tout le monde, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire avant qu'on commence: Réchauffement de cinq minutes!"

Aussitôt qu'elle ait prononcé les mots magiques, qu'elle vit les garçons se mettre au travail. Elle n'eu aucun problème à trouver Kagami, bras en position pour bien réchauffer ses triceps. C'est alors que Riko se rendu compte qu'un membre de l'équipe manqua.

-"Dit, Kagami, tu n'aurais pas vu Kuroko par hasard?"  
Le rouquin haussa les sourcils et regarda autour de lui d'un air stupéfait.

-"Hého, quelqu'un a-t-il vu Kuroko?", demanda le shooter scrutant les autres de son regard féroce. Maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé, les joueurs regardèrent autour d'eux tout comme l'un et l'autre, à moitié surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt.

-"Tetsu? J'ai pas vu, désolée."  
-"Il n'est pas là? Mais..."  
-"Je ne l'ai pas vu en cours non plus. Peut-être qu'il sèche?"  
-"Quoi?! C'lui la , alors!"

La voix de Kagami interrompu leurs exclamations de rage: "J' n'y crois pas. Ce mec aime tellement le basket qu'il viendrait même si c'tait la fin du monde." Il connaissait déjà assez bien leur joueur fantôme pour dire de justesse une chose pareille. Il savait que Kuroko s'entraînait bien plus que tous d'entre eux.

-Même plus que moi d'ailleurs., il constata avec une légère frustration.

-"Bon...", répliqua Riko d'une voix un peu plus incertaine qu'avant. La disparition du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus bouleversait ses plans d'entrainement plus qu'un peu, "Puisqu'il n'est pas là, il va falloir faire sans lui. Il viendra surement demain. Kagami.", il la regarda sans répondre, "Je veux que tu te concentre sur l'offensive. Les premiers vont se donner à fond pour t'arrêter. Tu devras déjouer tous leurs essais de te prendre la balle."

Elle chercha des yeux dans le groupe des rookies et en désigna un du doigt.

-"Allez, Kishima , aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance. Kagami et toi contre quatre."

Alors que l'entraîneur rayonna comme si elle lui avait rémi une médaille, le pauvre gars ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou terrifié. Bien qu'il aimerait montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, il avait bien peur du grand joueur qui se fâchait aussi facilement.

Et d'un coup de sifflet commença la partie, tout le monde se posant la même question: Où avait donc passé leur joueur fantôme?

* * *

Vendredi vint... et toujours pas de Kuroko. Riko décida que si jamais il remettait les pieds dans le gymnase elle lui ferait goûter à son nouveau "clef de la crevette renversée double douleur" qu'elle avait perfectionné spécialement pour une telle occasion.

-"Oh, que ça va faire mal...", elle ricana sinistrement, la colère s'échappant d'elle en vagues. Effrayés, les joueurs présent dans le gym fuirent au fin fond de la salle. Même Hyuga ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui parler sans se faire renvoyer à l'hôpital.

Kagami de l'autre côté semblait fortement concentré. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper de lui et mît main sur son portable. S'il n'était pas ici peut-être qu'il était chez lui.

-"Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?", demanda Shinji curieux, essayant de voir ce que son coéquipier était en train de faire.

-"J'appelle Kuroko, voilà.", il réponda, énervée par le regard de son aînée, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde. Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il s'était transformé en licorne devant leurs yeux, même Riko, qui avait maintenant déjà oublié pourquoi elle était fâchée.

Encore plus aggravé qu'avant il haussa un sourcil, prêt à les transformer en miette: "Ben, qu'est-ce qui' y a?!"

-"Rie-rien, en fait. C'est juste inattendu.", rétorqua Hyuga, encore sous le choque. Kagami ne fut rien de plus que grogner en réponse et se mît à écouter la sonnerie de son portable. Après quelques secondes, le son interrompa, une voix de femme lui expliquant que le numéro qu'il voulait appeler n'était pas disponible. Frustré, il plaça son gadget dans son sac et se tourna vers Riko d'un air sérieux.

-"J'suis désolé, coach, mais je vais voir où ce gamin est passé."

Riko se peigna les cheveux de la main, le regardant avec un œil.

-"D'accord.", elle soupira, "Mais dis lui qu'il fera le double quand il reviendra sinon..."

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Kagami frissonna face à la menace de son coach et ramassa ses affaires. Il pensa aux endroits où son ombre pouvait être et décida que peut-être le restau où il aimait tant boire les milkshakes serait un bon endroit pour commencer sa recherche.

* * *

Kuroko était assis sur un mur dans le parc près de chez lui, milkshake dans une main, bien conscient des regards que lui jetèrent les gens passant par le coin. Se sentant déplacé, il essaya de s'assoir dans un autre endroit mais toujours, les gens le voyaient.

Kuroko ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis trois jours il avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus invisible pour les gens et qu'en plus il semblait attirer leur regard comme s'il y avait une affiche lumineuse juste au dessus de sa tête et il ne pouvait gère apprécier cela.

Kuroko avait toujours apprécié son manque de présence, même s'il y avait des jours quand sa devenait fatiguant de rappeler au gens qu'il était bien parmi eux.

Mais face à ce petit désavantage, les avantages étaient bien meilleurs, comme l'avait montré l'achat des sandwiches il y a quelque temps déjà. Mais à part de sa, ce don lui donna aussi l'occasion de jouer au basket et d'être l'ombre de son équipe ou plutôt celui de Kagami. Jusqu'à il y a trois jour, au moins.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le physique nécessaire pour jouer et que sans son manque de présence il n'aurait plus aucune chance sur le parquet. D'envisager cela... lui faisait mal au cœur. Il serait peut-être obligé d'arrêter de jouer avec l'équipe s'il n'arrivait à régler son problème au plus vite possible. Il senti son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude. Le basket c'était tout pour lui, s'il ne pouvait plus jouer le basket, se serait la catastrophe pour lui.  
Mais le problème c'était justement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était maintenant visible pour tout le monde. Et puis pourquoi se cassait-t-il sa tête autant? Normalement il n'était pas du genre a désespérer aussi vite mais d'un autre point de vu, il n'était aussi pas du genre à se soucier en générale. Après tout, quand on est invisible pour son entourage, les problèmes avaient tendance à ne pas être existants.

Mais Kuroko savait bien pourquoi maintenant ca le tracassait autant: Il avait peur de laisser tomber Kagami. Oui, parfois son camarade de classe lui faisait peur avec sa colère mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et alors, logiquement, Kuroko voulait faire en sorte que Kagami puisse compter sur lui aussi.

Kuroko connaissait le sentiment de déception et la douleur qui parfois avait été trop à supporter. Quand Aomine lui avait déclaré qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, quand il ne voulait plus approuver Kuroko comme son ombre, quelque chose en lui s'était brisée. Il avait commencé à se douter et se qui était encore pire, il avait commencé à douter le sport qu'il aimait autant. Et c'était bien la raison pourquoi il essaya toujours de son mieux à ne pas décevoir ses co-équipiers. Il ne voulait pas que les autres aient la même expérience que lui.

Ce qui était intéressant était e fait que son jeu ne s'était pas changé du tout. Aussi médiocre qu'étaient ses essayes de mettre la balle dans le panier, au moins il réussissait encore à faire des passes comme d'habitude. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que les gens continuaient-t-ils à le regarder ?

-„Enfin je te retrouve…‟, grogna une voix très familière. Et celui à qui elle appartenait avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur.

Pour la première fois pendant des années le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'arrivé de son camarade roux. Après une seconde près il avait réussit à se calmer et regarda droit dans les yeux de Kagami qui semblait prêt à tuer.

Kuroko jeta un regard en devant lui. Kagami était là, le fusillant du regard, un sac en papier en main. Il était presque certain que dans celui-ci se trouvaient des centaines de burgers que Kagami était capable d'avaler dans un temps de record. Kuroko était sûr que si jamais il essayait de manger la même quantité que le rouquin, qu'il serait malade.

Sans un autre mot Kagami se précipita vers le mur et sans s'attendre à une invitation s'assit à côté de l'ombre, frustration évidente. De force il déchira le sac contenant les hamburgers et commença à enlever l'emballage en papier. S'attendant à une tirade qu'il avait certainement méritée Kuroko essaya de se faire le plus invisible possible pour affaiblir son effet. Et de nouveau les gens le scrutait du regard sans qu'il sache pourquoi au juste.

„Tu sais, le coach est bien énervée…‟, rétorqua Kagami prenant une grande bouché du hamburger. Kuroko hocha la tête sans un mot et continua à voir comment les gens le regardaient.

Taiga comme si s'était effectivement tout ce qu'il attendait de son camarade, n'arrêtai pas de manger. Essayant d'être discret, le rouquin inspecta son coéquipier. Kuroko avait l'air normale mais même Kagami possédait assez de sensibilité pour voir que depuis un certain temps les passants leurs donnait des drôles regards. Kagami lui-même avait été stupéfait quand il n'avait aucun mal à repérer le jeune homme qui normalement était un ombre.

Souvent Kagami avait déjà été accusé d'être un boulet ce qui concernait les gens et leurs souci, mais s'il ne se trompait pas dans ses observations il avait l'impression de très bien comprendre pourquoi Kuroko n'était pas venu.

„Tu te casse la tête parce que les gens te voient ?‟, demande le shooter sans tourner autour du pot.

La réaction de Kuroko était… assez surprenante. Complètement surpris par la perspicacité de son camarade, Kuroko avala de travers le peu de milkshake qui lui restait et commença à tousser incontrôlablement.

Bouleversé, Kagami se mit à lui tapoter le dos d'un air stupéfait. C'était une simple question, non ? Pas besoin d'être aussi surpris. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que ses camarades le prenaient tellement pour un balourd qu'ils croyaient, qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui tracassait les gens autour de lui ? Ben, ils n'avaient pas tort, mais quand même…

Après quelques moments Kuroko pouvait enfin respirer normalement et regarda Kagami d'un air curieux. Cela énervait pas mal le joueur qui lui jeta un regard sinistre.

„Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?‟, il interrogea en grinçant les dents.

-„Rien,‟, répliqua le garçon aux cheveux bleu, innocemment, „Venant de ta part, c'était juste inattendu. Tu n'es pas du genre à comprendre les gens facilement.‟

Kagami sentit qu'il allait bientôt se fâcher. L'honnêteté de Kuroko –aussi rare et remarquable que cette vertu soit – faisait mal à son ego. Pourquoi encore était-il allé chercher le gars ?

Ils restèrent là en silence et juste avant que Kagami puisse perdre patience, Kuroko se mit à parler : „Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques jours déjà les gens ont commencés à remarquer que je suis là.‟

Kagami lui fit signe de la tête qu'il l'écoutait et Kuroko poursuivi son discours : „La première fois que j'ai compris que c'était moi qu'on regardait, était mercredi au lycée. Je me disais que ça allait passer mais même sur mon chemin de retour je ne pouvais pas ignorer les regards des gens.‟

Kagami nota l'expression pensive du joueur fantôme. Surement, il était en ce moment même en train de chercher la cause de sa détresse.

„Et c'est pourquoi t'es pas venu au club ces derniers jours ?‟

Kagami tiqua un sourcil quand il prenait le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire. La question était absurde. À sa grande surprise, Kuroko hocha la tête. D'aaaacoooord…

Il chercha éperdument des yeux les alentours, ce qui déconcerta son coéquipier.

„Tout va bien, Kagami ?‟, Kuroko demanda de son air neutre mais sa voix le trahissait. Il avait aucune idée pourquoi le rouquin réagissait de cette façon.

Kagami arrêta seulement quand il avait fini par regarder les branches de l'arbre au-dessus de sa tête.

„Je cherche la caméra caché.‟, il rétorqua d'un ton sérieux, „Allez, dis-moi où Shinji l'a mis.‟

Kuroko cligna des yeux, sans répondre et Kagami nota que c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu muet d'indignation. Dans un clin d'œil, le jeune homme alla de stupéfait à vexé. Pour une personne qui le connaissait mal, il n'y aurait pas eu d'indice mais le shooter était déjà accoutumé à ces changements silencieux et peu perceptibles. Bien joué, Kagami…

Évitant de regarder le rouquin Kuroko se concentra sur une dame à l'autre côté de la rue : „Ca n'était pas une blague, j'étais sérieux.‟ Ce ton accusateur était nouveau pour Kagami, qui comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur fatale.

„J'suis…‟, il grogna, incapable de continuer (ce qui aurait été simple pour les autres membres du club). Il n'était bien avec de telles situations et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devait maintenant s'excuser. Mais la réponse de Kuroko n'allait pas bien avec l'impression qu'il avait du gamin. N'était-es pas normale de prendre cette réponse avec de l'humour ? Probablement non.

Il soupira. Kuroko baissa sa garde pour un moment, les coins de sa bouche formant un petit sourire. Personne ne pouvait dire si c'était parce qu'il comprenait Kagami ou parce qu'il appréciait l'essaye médiocre d'un geste bienveillant. Mais aussitôt que l'expression était sur son visage, qu'elle disparut.

„Alors, t'es pas venu parce que tu croyais que tu servirai à rien si t'est pas invisible ?‟

Le manque de réponse et le visage neutre de Kuroko le mettaient en rage.

„Non, mais t'es vraiment aussi bête de croire une chose comme ça.‟, ce n'était pas une question, mais une observation. C'était drôle à regarder comment son ombre pouvait se fâcher à cause de ne pas être pris au sérieux mais rester absolument calme face à une insulte. Kuroko haussa les épaules.

„C'est la logique. Si je n'arrive pas à résoudre ce problème, je perdrais mon utilité pour l'équipe.‟

Il connaissait les règles d'utilité. Il se souvenu du temps où il avait presque dû quitter le troisième string du club de Teiko parce qu'il n'était conforme aux espérances de l'entraineur. Et puis après tout ce qui c'était passé avec le reste de la GM – le rejet de Aomine quand il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour gagner un match le changement radicale du premier string la transformation soudaine d'Akashi leur équipe qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une bande d'individués indépendantes et trop fortes – il n'avait plus de doute sur ce sujet.

Kagami sourit d'un air tendu, de façon que Kuroko eu la chair de poule – un Kagami qui souriait était presque aussi terrifiant que le coach quand elle ne cachait pas son aura meurtrier.

Sans crier gare le rouquin le frappa sur l'arrière du crâne, son expression passant à l'indignation et déception. Il avait utilisé tellement de force que Kuroko presque s'écrasa au sol.

„Non, mais t'es con !‟, il grinça, les yeux plissé, „Tu crois vraiment que ça s' tourne uniquement autour d'un truc aussi débile ?‟

Kuroko le regarda comme si il avait poussé une tête supplémentaire. Était-ce vraiment le même garçon qui lui avait dit d'abandonner de jouer au basket quand il n'avait pas pu gagner contre lui à la rentrée ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Kagami ne lui laissa pas de temps d'y penser plus.

„J' sais pas comment ça allait chez votre GM mais au moins je reconnais que les gars de notre équipe ne vont pas te laisser tomber sans explications.‟, il lui donna un de ces sourires féroces et étrangement Kuroko se sentit encouragé. Peut-être que Kagami était littéralement la lumière qui pouvait guider dans le noir.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher le petit sourire repentant sur son visage. Peut-être Kagami avait raison, peut-être qu'il était un idiot. Il avait laissé dehors ses autres coéquipiers qui, différemment à la GM s'inquiétait l'un pour l'autre – même en dehors du basket. Maintenant que Kagami avait remarqué ce qui aurait dû être évident pour lui dès le départ, il savait que toutes ses craintes étaient ridicules. Ils lui avaient déjà montré à maintes reprise qu'ils n'abandonnaient personnes juste parce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre une telle chose.

Il hocha la tête et ne perdant pas de temps à se lever du mur. Il était sûr que l'expression sur son visage montra la gratitude qu'il éprouva envers l'homme qu'il avait promis d'aider dans son ascension vers le sommet. Semblerait que sa agissait dans les deux sens.

„Merci beaucoup, Kagami.‟

* * *

Leur retour à la gym était marqué d'exclamations et de questions.

„Ah vous voilà enfin !‟

„Ouais, bien joué Taiga ! On savait qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.‟

„He, Kuroko, où t'étais passé ?‟

„KUROKO !‟, la personne d'intérêt frémissait au son de cette voix aussi féminine que diabolique. S'attendant à être réduit en poussière, il se prépara accordement mentalement. Il savait que surement le coach voudra utiliser sa fameuse clef de crevettes. À sa grande surprise et celui du reste de l'équipe, elle s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant fixement d'un air complétement bouleversé.

„Kuroko qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes cheveux ?‟

Surpris, Kuroko toucha ses cheveux bleuâtres mais sans résultat. Il n'y avait pas de gomme ou quelconque autre chose, qui faisait sensation étrange au toucher. Se sentant un peu perdu parmi les regards curieux de ses camarades il leva délicatement un sourcil tout en touchant son crâne.

„Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?‟, il demanda se tournant vers Kagami maintenant, notant que le visage du dernier était assez comique avec les yeux grand ouvert comme si on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait manger autant de burger qu'il voulait pour le reste de l'année - gratuitement.

C'était Hyuga qui lui réponda : „Kuroko, est-ce que tu as bien regardé dans le miroir ce matin ?‟

Incapable de comprendre à quoi il voulait en venir avec une question aussi banale, Kuruko fronça les sourcils. Prêt à demander ce qui le préoccupait, il ouvra la bouche mais le coach était plus vite.

„Attend Kuroko, jette un regard la dedans.‟, elle dit en fouillant dans son sac sur le banc à côté d'eux. Elle en sorti un miroir de poche et le tenait de telle façon que Kuroko pouvait voir l'arrière de sa tête. Ce qu'il voyait n'était dans aucun cas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu prévoir : Un cercle rose avait été dessiné sur ses cheveux, la couleur naturelle et la peinture suscitant un tel contraste qu'on ne pouvait autrement que de le remarquer et regarder.

Il eut une soudaine idée pourquoi au juste les gens l'avaient scruté du regard autant et pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt (le reste de la famille n'était pas à la maison pour le moment alors personne ne lui avait pu dire pour le graffiti sur son crâne). Il se sentait incroyablement soulagé, comme si une vague gigantesque avait emporté tous ses problèmes.

Il n'avait pas perdu son arme la plus redoutable pour le basket, ce qui lassait seulement le mystère comment il se pouvait qu'il avait les cheveux décoloré.

Un rire fort et joyeux laissa toute l'équipe se tourner vers Shinji qui ricana sans retenue, les larmes dans les yeux.

„Ça t'as…Haha…Ça t'as pris deux jours pour remarquer ! Je … ouf, j'en peux plus…‟, il pouffa de rire, pratiquement en roulant sur le sol, „J'avais pas le choix. Quand tétait endormi devant la salle…Hahah‟ Ca prenait moins de trois secondes pour Kuroko de comprendre ce qui s'était ces deux derniers jours - tout comme Riko.

Le rire du joueur s'évanouissait le moment qu'il sentit deux auras terrifiantes s'approcher de lui. Quand ses yeux tombaient sur le joueurs fantôme et son coach, il ne pouvait autrement que transpirer et trembler de peur. L'air autour des deux était pratiquement chargé avec de l'électricité.

„Tiens, tiens. Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui as salopé mon programme d'entrainement parfait.‟, Riko annonça avec une voix gai et un large sourire mais en même temps préparant les mains avec un bien audible craquement.

„Je suis très déçu.‟, dia Kuroko avec son visage le plus impassible avant de laisser Shinji à sa punition bien mérité (ne sachant pas que Riko avait encore des plans pour lui aussi).

Junpei et Kagami observaient comment les autres se rassemblaient autour de Kuroko, lui donnant des conseils comment il pouvait faire disparaitre la couleur de ses cheveux.

„Dit, Kagami‟, Hyuga commença et regarda son co-équipier du côté, „Tu n'avais pas remarqué la couleur, non ?‟

Kagami pour grogna simplement en réponse.

„Comment tu as fait pour le ramener ?‟

-„C'est vraiment si important ? ‟, rétorqua le rouquin dans un ton énervé. Il avait épuisé ses réserves de patience pour aujourd'hui.

Hyuga décida de ne pas commenter sur son ton : „Non, juste curieux.‟

-„Je fais rien. Je lui ai seulement fait comprendre qu'il n'ait plus dans la GM.‟

Et il laissa son chef d'équipe pour rejoindre le groupe. Pour un moment Hyuga était bouche bée avant de secouer sa tête en amusement. Compte sur Kagami de savoir ce qui faisait mal au cœur au plus difficile à comprendre entre eux, mais rester un boulet en ce qui concernait les choses les plus évidentes.

* * *

Seirin gagna le match contre Shinko avec la participation d'un Kuroko avec les cheveux de nouveau complètement bleus et en bonne forme grâce à un entrainement exigeant.

Shinji pour sa part restait chez lui après avoir informé le reste de son équipe qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger après avoir souffert la 'clef de la crevette renversée double douleur'.

Riko admetta que peut-être cette technique était un peu trop douloureuse.


End file.
